Sonic is Ross and Sally is Rachel
by Crazy Sonicz
Summary: Sonic is Ross and Sally is rachel and they have friends and stuff happens inrhe storie tat will blow your faces off1 This is love this is life this is fwiends.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic is Ross and Sally is Rachel Chapter 1: Life for Sonic and Sally

The stars lit up the night sky nicely. Rachel (WHO IS SALLY!1) was sitting out on the balcony of her and Monicas (WHO IS CREAM!1!) apparetment. Big (WHO IS CHANDLER!) Is just chilling inside watching TV. As he was watching the tele he had a beer in his hand because he had a hard day and he just wanted to relax. When Vector (WHO IS JOEY) comes into the room and yells How you doing and imediately leaves teh room. Sally (WHO is rachel) looks insid from the window in wonder and sighed. Shadow (WHO IS PHOEBE1) yelled at Sally (WHO IS RACHEL!), "Don't move dang it I'm trying to draw you sitting there!"

Oh Shadow (WHO IS PHOBE) I sure wish Sonic would recognize me Sally (WHO IS RACHEL SAID) Shadow (WHO IS PHOBE) giggled. Big (WHO IS CHANDLER!0 yeled "could you be any louder? I'm watching TV over here.' Monica (WHO IS CREAM) walked in to the living room out of her bedroom and looked at every body sleeply.

*Sonic (WHO IS ROSS)*

Mean while Sonic (WHO IS ROSS) was walking down to the coffee house for some coffee. when he walked in it smelled awesomly of coffee beans. He walked over to the counter and Gunther (WHO IS TAILS) turned and looked at him with no expression. "I hate all of you for making me do this shit!" Tails (WHO IS GUNTHER) says.

Ross (WHO IS SONIC) got confuised and sctatched the back of his head. 'you sure are crancky today Gunther. Cna I get a cup of coffee?"

Tails (Who is Gunther) grumbles "...Sure what do you want?"

"I wood like-" but before Sonic (WHO is Ross) could finish his sentance he heard "OH MY GOD!"

Sonic (WHO IS ROSS) turs and sees Janice (WHO IS ROuge) looking at him in shock.

Sonic (WHO IS ROSS) mentally thinks 'Oh goddness no."

Well Ross its been so long since the last time I've seen you, Rouge (WHO IS JANICE) said slyly.

So what's Big (WHO IS CHANDLER) been up to? Rouge (WHO IS JANICE) says. Drinking. Sonic (WHO IS ROSS) says.

Gunther (Who is Tails) angerly tapped his finger on the counter waiting for Sonic (WHO IS ROSS) to take his coffee. "Take your fucking coffe dipshit!" Tails (WHO IS GUNTHER) said.

Jumping about 1 foot in the air in surprise Sonic (WHO IS ROSS) quickly tured aournd and hastely took the coffee from Tails (Who is Gunther). He quickly appoligized about ten times, I'm sorry! Sonic (who is ross) said to Tails (Who is Gunther).

Tails (Who is Gunther) rolled his eyes and went back to work. Rouge (WHO IS JANICE) raised an eye brow at the oddness of Tails's (Who is Gunther) behavoir. Wats wrong with him? asked Rouge (WHO IS JANICE). Sonic (WHO IS ROSS) shrugged, I dunno he's just moody I guss.

Rouge (WHO IS JANIS) Obnoxiously giggles for what feels like 10 minutes...Tails (WHO IS GUNTHER) loses it and grabs the gun he keeps under the counter and shoots Rouge (WHO IS JANIS) with it!

TO BE CONTINUED?...


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic is Ross and Sally is Rachel Chapter 2: Sally's new Job

Sally (Who is Rachel) walked into the super market to buy some milk when she saw Vector

(Who is Joey) hitting on the lady cashier. But then realized she needed to buy some milk and walked to the milk aisle to get some milk. She opened the cold cabinet to get the milk and went to the cash register and saw Vector (Who is Joey) get slapped in the face by the person running the cash register. Sally (Who is Rachel) then realized she didn't have any money on her. "Oh shoot." hissed Sally (Who is Rachel) "now wat am i going to doo?"

Vector (Who is Joey) looked at Sally (Who is Rachel) and said How you doin? Sally (Who is Rachel) asked Vector (Who is Joey) If she could borrow some money. Vector (Who is Joey) reached intoo his poket and showed Sally (Who is Rachel) he had rings in him poket butt no money. Ahh darn it! Said Sally (Who Is Rachel) how am I going to pay for this milk?

I cna help u said a voice behind Sally.

GasP said Sally (Who Is Rachel) who turned around to see Silver (Who is Ursula), Shadows twin sister. Silver (Who Is Ursula) what are you doing here said Sally (Who is Rachel) said.

Oh dont worrie aboot that so you need money right? Silver (Who is Ursula) asked.

Vector (Who is Joey) smiled and went oer to Ursula (Who is Silver) and said, How you doin?

Knuckles laughed (Who Is The Audience)

Silver (Who is Ursula) lifted Vector (Who is Joey) wih his telecinessis and threw him out the nearest window.

Now with that problem out of the way Sally (WHO IS RACHel) said. You can give me money Silver? (WHO IS URSULA).

Silver (WHO IS URSULA!1) smiled evily. Sure, but only if you work for me. Silver (wHO Is UrsULA) said.

"Oh geeze said Sally (WHO IS RACHEL) What kind of place do you work?

You'll see Sally (WHO is rachel). You'll see. Silver (who Is URSULA) sad hading over five buks to Sally (whho is Rachel).

*Gasps* Sally said (who is Rachel) .

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic is Ross and Sally is Rachel Chapter 3: Vector and Big run from Rouge

While Sally (Who is RACHEL!) was getting a new job to work for Silver (Who is Ursula), Big (Who is Chandler) was at the coffee house.

Tails (Who is Gunther) sighed in dismay. He glared at Big (WHO IS CHANDLER1) from the counter as he pulled out the chocolate muffin Big (Who is Chandler) ordered. Big (Who is chandler) took the muffin from Tails (Who is Gunther) hands. "Thnk ouu Tails. Big (who is chandler) said as he turnd around and went to the couch in the pplace.

Tails (Who is Gunther) said nothing as Big (Who is Chandler) walked away. As soon as Tails (Who is Gunther) was sure Big (WHO IS CHANDLER) couldn't hear him he muttered, "Jackass..."

Meanwhile Sally (WHO IS RACHEL) is talking business with Silver (WHO IS URSULA).

Silver (who is URSULA) staired at sally for about 2 minuts.

Sally (Who is Rachel) said what are you staring at!?

Sally (who is rachel) was then fired...

Back with teh coffeee housee...

Vector (WHO isJoey1) sat on the couch eatting muffin he stole cause Tails (Who is Gunther) was not their. Knuckles (Who is the audienced) laughed which leered attention towards Vector (Who is Joey). Just then Big (who is chandler) ran into the coffe housee. "JOEY! JOEY!" BIg (Who is CHANDLER) screamed.

Vector (Who Is Joey) shoved a scone into Big's (who is chandler) nose. Big (WHO IS CHANDLER) shouted in pain! Ow my nose! Why did you do that you dick!

Vector 9who is Joey) said To shut you up.

Tails (Who is Gunther) merges into the room. "What the hell is going on here?!" Tails (Who is Gunther) moves closer to the counter and realizes that the muffins are gone...

He suddenly hears Rouge's (Who is Janice) laugh in the distance.

*To Be Continued In Chapter 4*

Chapter 4 - Accidental nightmare. COMING SOON...

This time no one is safe. Sonic any last words?

Sonic (Who is Ross): Pivot! Pivot! PIVOT! PIVOT!

Big (Who is Chandler): Shut up!

Tails (Who is Gunther): Get me out of here... -_-


End file.
